The present invention to medical condition sensing and evaluation and more particularly to medical condition sensing and evaluation over computer networks.
There exist in the patent literature various proposals for medical sensing and evaluation over computer networks. The following U.S. Patents are believed to represent the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,907,291; 5,906,208; 5,902,234; 5,897,493; 5,895,354; 5,892,570; 5,879,292; 5,873,369; 5,868,669; 5,868,135; 5,868,134; 5,865,733; 5,855,550; 5,848,975; 5,842,977; 5,842,975; 5,840,018; 5,827,180; 5,811,681; 5,79.1,908; 5,791,342; 5,769,074; 5,758,652; 5,677,979; 5,619,991.
The present invention seeks to provide a highly effective computer network based system for medical sensing and evaluation as well as interface elements useful in the system.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a medical condition sensing system including a multiplicity of general purpose computers disposed in user locations and being connected via a computer network to at least one controller computer remote from at least one of the user locations, personal parameter measuring software resident on at least one of the multiplicity of general purpose computers and the at least one controller computer for measuring at least one personal parameter of at least one user, personal parameter reference generating software resident on at least one of said multiplicity of general purpose computers and said at least one controller computer for establishing a reference for the at least one personal parameter, and personal parameter comparison software resident on at least one of the multiplicity of general purpose computers and the at least one controller computer for comparing at least one currently measured personal parameter with a corresponding reference and providing a comparison output.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the medical condition sensing system also includes alert indication software resident on at least one of the multiplicity of general purpose computers and the at least one controller computer for providing a generally real time alert indication to the user based at least partially on the comparison output. Preferably, the alert indication software is resident on the multiplicity of general purpose computers.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the reference may be a personal parameter baseline constructed from pre-real time measurements of the personal parameter, a calibration reference employing a measurement of a personal parameter based on a calibration input, a calibration reference based on a calibration input, a calibration reference based on a calibration input supplied from another computer via the computer network, and/or a calibration reference employing a measurement of a personal parameter based on a calibration input supplied from another computer via the computer network. Preferably, the personal parameter comparison software is operative to compare at least one currently measured personal parameter with the calibration reference.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the medical condition sensing system also includes notification software resident on at least one of the multiplicity of general purpose computers and the at least one controller for transmitting a notification from one of the at multiplicity of general purpose computers to at least one other computer based on the comparison output.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the personal parameter includes a heart function parameter, a blood parameter, a electrocardiogram parameter, a hearing function parameter, a skin appearance parameter, a tissue appearance parameter, an optically sensible parameter, an electrically sensible parameter, a thermally sensible parameter, an audibly sensible parameter, and/or a chemically sensible parameter.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the personal parameter comparison software is operative to compare optical images of at least one body region.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the personal parameter measuring software is operative to measure at least one personal parameter of at least one user in response to an input supplied to the user. The personal parameter measuring software also includes feedback software and feedback circuitry for calibrating the input supplied to the user. Preferably, the feedback software is operative to communicate between a general purpose computer and the controller computer over the computer network.
Additionally or alternatively the feedback circuitry is operative to communicate between a general purpose computer and the controller computer over the computer network.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the personal parameter measuring software also includes feedback software for calibrating a measured personal parameter of a user.
Furthermore in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the medical condition sensing system also includes feedback circuitry for calibrating a measured personal parameter of a user. Additionally or alternatively the feedback software is operative to communicate between a general purpose computer and the controller computer over the computer network.
Moreover the feedback circuitry is operative to communicate between a general purpose computer and the controller computer over the computer network.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the medical condition sensing system also includes software utilizing the output of at least one of the personal parameter measuring software, the personal parameter reference generating software, and the personal parameter comparison software for providing at least one of recommendations and indications to a user.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the medical condition sensing system also includes a manned center accessible at least via the computer network for receiving at least some of the output of at least one of the personal parameter measuring software, the personal parameter reference generating software the personal parameter comparison software and at least one of recommendations and indications to a user and providing health professional interaction with the user.
Preferably, the manned center is accessible at least via the computer network for receiving at least some of the output of at least one of the personal parameter measuring software, the personal parameter reference generating software the personal parameter comparison software and at least one of recommendations and indications to a user and providing health professional interaction with the user.
Additionally or preferably at least one of the recommendations and indications as well as the criteria therefor is determinable by a user""s health professional by transmitting instructions to at least one of the controller computer and the general purpose computer via the computer network. Furthermore, at least one of the recommendations and indications as well as the criteria therefor is determinable by a user""s health professional by transmitting instructions to at least one of the controller computer and the general purpose computer via the computer network.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the manned center employs a personal physician of the user and communicates with him via through at least one of telephone and data links via at least one of wired and wireless communication media.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the medical condition sensing system also includes personal parameter analysis software resident on at least one of the multiplicity of general purpose computers and the at least one controller computer for analyzing the at least one personal parameter of at least one user. The analysis of at least one personal parameter of at least one user takes place partially at a general purpose computer at at least one user location and partially at the at least one controller computer.
Additionally or alternatively the analysis of at least one personal parameter of at least one user at a general purpose computer at at least one user location provides an analysis output which determines whether further analysis of the at least one personal parameter is carried out at the at least one controller computer.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the at least one of the general purpose computer and the at least one controller computer serves as a backup for another one of the general purpose computer and the at least one controller computer.
There is also provided in accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus for collecting medical data including a user station connected to at least one computer remote from the user station via a computer network, a user interface connected to the user station, and a calibration system operative to calibrate the user interface which employs communication via the at least one computer network.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the said calibration system operates automatically without operator intervention.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the apparatus for collecting medical data also includes personal parameter analysis software resident on at least one of the user station and the at least one computer for analyzing the at least one personal parameter of at least one user.
Preferably, analysis of at least one personal parameter of at least one user takes place partially at said user station and partially at the at least one computer.
The analysis of at least one personal parameter of at least one user provides an analysis output which determines whether further analysis of the at least one personal parameter is carried out at the at least one computer.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the at least one of the user stations and the at least one computer serves as a backup for another one of the user stations and the at least one computer.
There is also provided in accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus for collecting medical data including a general purpose computer, a user interface connected to said computer, a recording and storage facility for recording and storing at least one baseline result received by the user station using the user interface from at least a first test taken at least a first time, and a comparison facility for receiving at least one subsequent result received by the user station using the user interface from at least a second test, similar to the first test, taken at at least a second time, later than the first time, comparing the at least second test with the at least first test, applying a threshold to a comparison result and providing an indication in response to exceedance of the threshold.
There is further provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention a user interface assembly suitable for use in apparatus for collecting medical data including a user station connected to at least one computer remote from said user station via a computer network, the user interface assembly includes a user interface coupled to said user station for use in collecting medical data from a subject, software usable by the user station to control the operation of the user interface and to communicate via the computer network with the at least one computer remote from the user station.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the software is useful at least to communicate data required for calibration of at least one of the user interface and the user station.
There is provided in accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention a user interface assembly suitable for use in apparatus for collecting medical data including a general purpose computer, the user interface assembly includes a user interface coupled to the user station for use in collecting medical data from a subject, software usable by the general purpose computer and providing at least the following functionality a recording and storage functionality for recording and storing at least one baseline result received by the general purpose computer via the user interface from at least a first test taken at at least a first time, and a comparison facility for receiving at least one subsequent result received by the general purpose computer using the user interface from at least a second test, similar to the first test, taken at at least a second time, later than the first time, comparing the at least second test with the at least first test, applying a threshold to a comparison result and providing an indication in response to exceedance of the threshold.
There is further provided in accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention a medical condition sensing system including a multiplicity of general purpose computers disposed in user locations and being connected via a computer network to at least one controller computer remote from at least one of the user locations, personal parameter measuring software resident on at least one of the multiplicity of general purpose computers and the at least one controller computer for measuring at least one personal parameter of at least one user, personal parameter analysis software resident on at least one of the multiplicity of general purpose computers and the at least one controller computer for analyzing the at least one personal parameter of at least one user.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the analysis of at least one personal parameter of at least one user takes place partially at a general purpose computer at at least one user location and partially at the at least one controller computer.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the analysis of at least one personal parameter of at least one user at a general purpose computer at at least one user location provides an analysis output which determines whether further analysis of the at least one personal parameter is carried out at the at least one controller computer.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the general purpose computer and the at least one controller computer serves as a backup for another one of the general purpose computer and the at least one controller computer.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a medical condition sensing method including:
connecting a multiplicity of general purpose computers disposed in user locations via a computer network to at least one controller computer remote from at least one of the user locations;
employing personal parameter measuring software resident on at least one of the multiplicity of general purpose computers and the at least one controller computer for measuring at least one personal parameter of at least one user;
employing personal parameter reference generating software resident on at least one of the multiplicity of general purpose computers and the at least one controller computer for establishing a reference for the at least one personal parameter; and
employing personal parameter comparison software resident on at least one of the multiplicity of general purpose computers and the at least one controller computer for comparing at least one currently measured personal parameter with a corresponding reference and providing a comparison output.
Preferably, the method also includes utilizing alert indication software resident on at least one of the multiplicity of general purpose computers and the at least one controller computer for providing a generally real time alert indication to the user based at least partially on the comparison output.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the alert indication software is resident on the multiplicity of general purpose computers.
Preferably, the reference is a personal parameter baseline constructed from pre-real time measurements of the personal parameter.
Alternatively, the reference is a calibration reference employing a measurement of a personal parameter based on a calibration input.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the reference is a calibration reference based on a calibration input.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the reference is a calibration reference based on a calibration input supplied from another computer via the computer network.
Preferably, the reference is a calibration reference employing a measurement of a personal parameter based on a calibration input supplied from another computer via the computer network.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the personal parameter comparison software is operative to compare at least one currently measured personal parameter with the calibration reference.
Preferably, the method includes comprising employing notification software resident on at least one of the multiplicity of general purpose computers and the at least one controller for transmitting a notification from one of the at multiplicity of general purpose computers to at least one other computer based on the comparison output.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the personal parameter comprises a heart function parameter.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention the personal parameter comprises a blood parameter.
In accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention the personal parameter comprises a electrocardiogram parameter.
In accordance with still another preferred embodiment of the present invention the personal parameter comprises a hearing function parameter.
Alternatively the personal parameter comprises a skin appearance parameter, a tissue appearance parameter, an optically sensible parameter, an electrically sensible parameter, an thermally sensible parameter, an audibly sensible parameter, a chemically sensible parameter,
Preferably, the personal parameter comparison software is operative to compare optical images of at least one body region.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention the personal parameter measuring software is operative to measure at least one personal parameter of at least one user in response to an input supplied to the user.
Preferably, the personal parameter measuring software includes feedback software for calibrating the input supplied to the user.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention the method includes employing feedback circuitry for calibrating the input supplied to the user.
Preferably, the feedback software is operative to communicate between a general purpose computer and the controller computer over the computer network.
Alternatively, the feedback circuitry is operative to communicate between a general purpose computer and the controller computer over the computer network.
Preferably, the personal parameter measuring software includes feedback software for calibrating a measured personal parameter of a user.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention calibrating a measured personal parameter of a user.
Preferably, the method employs feedback software which is operative to communicate between a general purpose computer and the controller computer over the computer network.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the feedback circuitry is operative to communicate between a general purpose computer and the controller computer over the computer network.
Preferably, the method employing software utilizing the output of at least one of the personal parameter measuring software, the personal parameter reference generating software, and the personal parameter comparison software for providing at least one of recommendations and indications to a user.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention the method includes accessing a manned center at least via the computer network for receiving at least some of the output of at least one of the personal parameter measuring software, the personal parameter reference generating software, the personal parameter comparison software and at least one of recommendations and indications to a user and providing health professional interaction with the user.
Preferably, at least one of the recommendations and indications as well as the criteria therefor is determinable by a users health professional by transmitting instructions to at least one of the controller computer and the general purpose computer via the computer network.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the manned center employs a personal physician of the user and communicates with him via through at least one of telephone and data links via at least one of wired and wireless communication media.
Preferably, the method employs personal parameter analysis software resident on at least one of the multiplicity of general purpose computers and the at least one controller computer for analyzing the at least one personal parameter of at least one user.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention analysis of at least one personal parameter of at least one user takes place partially at a general purpose computer at at least one user location and partially at the at least one controller computer.
Preferably, analysis of at least one personal parameter of at least one user at a general purpose computer at at least one user location provides an analysis output which determines whether further analysis of the at least one personal parameter is carried out at the at least one controller computer.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the general purpose computer and the at least one controller computer serves as a backup for another one of the general purpose computer and the at least one controller computer.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for collecting medical data including:
connecting a user station to at least one computer remote from the user station via a computer network;
connecting a user interface to the user station; and
calibrating the user interface by employing communication via the at least one computer network.
Preferably, the calibrating step operates automatically without operator intervention.
The method preferably employs personal parameter analysis software resident on at least one of the user station and the at least one computer for analyzing the at least one personal parameter of at least one user.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, analysis of at least one personal parameter of at least one user takes place partially at the user station and partially at the at least one computer.
Preferably, analysis of at least one personal parameter of at least one user provides an analysis output which determines whether further analysis of the at least one personal parameter is carried out at the at least one computer.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention at least one of the user station and the at least one computer serves as a backup for another one of the user station and the at least one computer.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for collecting medical data including:
providing a general purpose computer;
connecting a user interface to the computer;
recording and storing at least one baseline result received by the user station using the user interface from at least a first test taken at least a first time; and
receiving at least one subsequent result received by the user station using the user interface from at least a second test, similar to the first test, taken at at least a second time, later than the first time, comparing the at least second test with the at least first test, applying a threshold to a comparison result and providing an indication in response to exceedance of the threshold.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a user interface method suitable for use in apparatus for collecting medical data including a user station connected to at least one computer remote from the user station via a computer network, the user interface method comprising:
coupling a user interface to the user station for use in collecting medical data from a subject;
employing software to control the operation of the user interface and to communicate via the computer network with the at least one computer remote from the user station.
Preferably, the software is useful at least to communicate data required for calibration of at least one of the user interface and the user station.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a user interface method suitable for use in apparatus for collecting medical data including a general purpose computer, the user interface method comprising:
coupling a user interface to the user station for collecting medical data from a subject;
employing software providing at least the following functionality:
recording and storing at least one baseline result received by the general purpose computer via the user interface from at least a first test taken at at least a first time; and
receiving at least one subsequent result using the user interface from at least a second test, similar to the first test, taken at at least a second time, later than the first time, comparing the at least second test with the at least first test, on at least one of multiplicity of general rose computers and the at least one controller computer for analyzing the at least one personal parameter of at least one user.
Preferably, analysis of at least one personal parameter of at least one user takes place partially at a general purpose computer at at least one user location and partially at the at least one controller computer.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention analysis of at least one personal parameter of at least one user at a general purpose computer at at least one user location provides an analysis output which determines whether further analysis of the at least one personal parameter is carried out at the at least one controller computer.
Preferably, at least one of the general purpose computer and the at least one controller computer serves as a backup for another one of the general purpose computer and the at least one controller computer.